


Earth 199999

by Navnit



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Extra Powerful Superman, F/M, Not for the faint of heart, Rage powered Clark, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navnit/pseuds/Navnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's life is torn apart by a familiar nemesis who has laid waste to most of the earth already. He decides to avenge his family after finding his wife and unborn child mutilated and murdered in the middle of the street in Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth 199999

Clark dragged himself out of the crater he had been crashed into and crawled slowly towards his dying wife. Her torso had been ripped apart from her pelvis, entrails still connecting the two pieces of the body of the woman he so loved and had treated with such care, her top half was angled towards him her legs lay about two feet apart from her, she was bathed in her own blood and yet her eyes stayed open, her hand reaching out to him, he crept forward until her fingers managed to scrabble on his hand a desperate last attempt at communication.

"Cl-la-rk... "Clark blinked tears from his eyes as she tried to speak, he reached up a weakened hand and laid it on her busted cheek, her skin was split apart and her cheekbone was showing but it was the only place he felt he could touch and cause her the least amount of pain."Sshh, honey... p-please don't try...t-to talk... " he managed to let out sobs trying to pull it's way out of his chest but he forced them down, she needed him to stay strong.Somehow she shook her head and spoke again. "C-Clark... I... w-was going... t-to... tell you... t-tonight... I'm s-s-so s-sorry." And Lana's head dropped into his palm her eyes turned to the familiar dull lifelessness that he had been seeing all around him these past few weeks."Lana? Lana, no. Lana, please. Lana, no. Oh god please don't do this. Lana, please come back. LAAAANAAAA"The last shout he let out unrestrained making buildings around either side of him shudder with the shear force of his voice but he didn't care, all he cared about was the fact that the last person who was important in his life, the _most important person_ in his life was now dead and he was cradling her lifeless half body with the other half laying four feet away from him.He lay there for how long he didn't even know, cradling his wife's body to his chest rocking back an forth as tears of grief anger and regret rolled down and mixed with his blood that ran down the various cuts and bruises on his face. It was when he slowly lifted his red rimmed eyes from Lana's neck that he saw something; in between the two pieces of his wife's bleeding body weren't just her entrails, in between the was a small sack like thing half filled with some sort of liquid reddened with Lana's blood and inside that sack was a small form flailing feebly as the vessel that had supported it's growth and survival was destroyed.Clark let out a yell. "NO!" he scrambled forward slipping in Lana's blood almost falling over her as he tried to reach his struggling child, he fell down in a heap beside Lana's embryonic sack and lifted the fetus out of it knowing that he had already lost it. It was the size of his fist at most and it's umbilical cord was already severed, life was leaving it already.His child. His baby. _'I was going to tell you tonight.'_ Lana's words hit him hard, she was so happy that evening, she had been ecstatic, she had _known;_ despite the world going to hell around them she had known that this would have given him hope, a reason. 'Oh god,' he wondered. 'Why was this happening? Why? Why?' The question crashed around in his head as he watched his child's undeveloped body, no lungs to speak of struggle one last time to try and exist and then fail falling still in its father's arms.Rage. Pure and terrifying rage coursed through him making him shudder, he could feel the temperature around him changing, the buildings, trees, light post, sidewalks all were quivering at the energy he was giving off. Clark cradled his baby close to his chest, lifted up both parts of Lana's body on his free hand and closed his eyes... When he opened them again gone were the beautiful baby blues that his wife woke up to every morning instead a deep scarlet red glowing in the dark night shown and Clark looked up into the sky and shot upwards. He didn't bother to slow down as he approached the sun, he endured the heat as he flew directly on to the surface of it and watched with now burning evaporating tears as the brutalized and mutilated bodies of his wife and unborn child was incinerated to ash in the heat of the sun and join the suns essence.Clark turned around and looked at the far away planet Earth which he had called home for more than thirty years. It was gone, mostly consisted of a few surviving clans which had once included the Kent clan, but now who knew how many people were left alive, and for the first time he didn't care, he didn't care about the innocents, he didn't care about the people. He was done caring. All his life he had put them first, put Earth first thinking that it was his home and since he was the most powerful Earthling living on it it was his duty to protect it.He had done his duty, he had saved earth more times than he could count and all he wanted was peaceful life with a family. He never tried to rule the people, he never tried to assert his powers and authority over them, he _fought for them_ because he thought that Earth was his home. But he was mistaken, he had only just realized that he had changed the definition of home in his mind and heart. To him home was where his family was, where his life was, where his Lana was.He was now homeless, Earth didn't matter to him now, it was in ruins, Gotham, Atlantis, The Amazon Kingdom, America, Great Britain, China, Japan, India all lay to waste by the hands of the thing that had destroyed his family. Bruce, Diana, Barry, Arthur all of them dead, destroyed, broken, their legacies, their memories, all shattered. All of it was gone.He had been afraid to use his full power to stop the monster who was destroying Earth, afraid that he might destroy earth himself in the process, he had no such qualms about that now. Earth was already destroyed and what was left didn't matter to him, what mattered was avenging the destruction of his family, of his home, of his everything. All the rest of the world be damned.He had stayed in the radiance of the sun long enough, he was fully recharged and this time he was not going to hold back. He let go of his senses as he flew at light speed towards earth. Interestingly he detected his target at the exact opposite side of the globe that he would land on if he continued his current trajectory. Clark shrugged mildly and forced more speed out his limbs and crashed into the atmosphere turning into a raging fireball but not stopping he pummeled into the ground ripping through it as if ripping through paper and he just kept going, he blasted through the core not even feeling the molten metal on his skin and tore through the earth's mantle and into the crust coming right underneath a still rampaging, still destroying, Doomsday.Clark didn't even bother slowing down he just grabbed Doomsday's leg and shot up into the air, he was still on fire from his reentry and he lit up Doomsday's flesh because of it. Clark swung Doomsday around and hurled him face first in the hole in the ground he had just come from, he then doubled his speed and took off around the globe on the way passing Paris and ripping off half of the rusted Eiffel Tower. Clark timed it just right and arrived just in time to see Doomsday exit though the hole he had dug.Clark brought the tower tip in front of him like a lance and tripled his speed ripping through Doomsdays stomach and out the other side. Entrails flew and Clark was covered from head to toe in blackish red blood, Clark turned letting go of the tower and watched as panicked Doomsday pat his stomach which was even now knitting itself back together. 'I don't think so.' Clark thought to himself and shot the hottest most dangerous beams his eyes had ever released, quasars didn't have the amount of heat that was being released from Clarks eyes. He burned a complete hole through Doomsday's impenetrable hide and cauterized the wound effectively making regeneration impossible.Clark smirked as Doomsday growled a pained roar and he narrowed his red eyes as Doomsday realizing his time was up dove back into the hole he had just come out of. Clark waited listening if he made it out there other side and the  realized he had stopped in he middle. Clark smiled grimly, the Earth didn't matter to him just making Doomsday pay so Clark clenched his fist and without holding anything back he gave the ground a soft tap. There was gigantic crack as the planet split in two and gravity stopped working.Clark dove down between the two halves of the planet and encountered Doomsday crouching in molten metal and clutching at his stomach in obvious agony, Clark flew past him blowing the super hot molten metal around him, causing it to instantly freeze over and around Doomsday, he went to the other side and grabbed both halves of the Earth with his bare hands, he pulled them apart spreading his arms far and in a huge cosmic clap he brought the two halves back together shattering the ice he had formed around his nemesis.Most of the earth shattered at that point, he shut his ears off of the sounds of the remaining life on earth struggling with finality and dying, their lives had been forfeit anyway and Clark was beyond caring about them.He shot forward blowing away chunks of the earth that came towards him with his breath and eyes, some he just punched away, others he flew straight through. As he approached the definitely worse for wear Doomsday, being super heated then super cooled didn't help with his adapting much, he saw the top 100 floors of the Burj Khalifa floating around in space. Clark grinned and grabbed it's tip swung it easily on his shoulder, lined up his shot and smacked Doomsday as hard as he could with the tallest building in the world letting go of it after his swing and looping around to intercept Doomsday stopping his momentum with a fist to the jaw watching with satisfaction  as it cracked under his hand.He was howling now in agony, Clark didn't let him get a word in edgewise and followed up with an uppercut that did further damage before he put both his hands on either side of the hole in his stomach and ripped apart the  beast that had  murdered his family into two pieces. There wasn't even a groan of effort that escaped his mouth through the process.His red eyes gleamed as he saw that Doomsday's head, still attached to one part of his body, was still flailing around alive, he grabbed his neck and met his eyes staring into the face of the monster that had teared his pregnant wife apart and murdered his unborn child and with no remorse, no regrets he brought forth the most heated super vision he could muster and burned out Doomsday's brain through his eyes destroying the Monster and avenging his family.

 

**XKXKXKXKXK**


End file.
